buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmarinaDavi/Countdown to ITLPD. 1 Day: You Watanabe in a Buddyfight Version (Chika Riko You project version)
Konnichiwa Zoro! Know who's talkin' like that? It's You Watanabe! You Zoro! Today, she'll be in a Buddyfight version. And I'm gonna make one project called Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You or Future Card Buddyfight CRY on short. It's a crossover between Love Live Sunshine and Sonic the Hedgehog with a Buddyfight style! Wonder when I'll add it? It's on some days (or weeks) after ITLPD. Good things that I'm gonna make it ASAP. Let's talk about it later if it is already close, You Zoro? Now, let You count t'is up! Let Bean enter t'e fray! Bean: Konnichiwa, Zoro! You think me nay a Love Live fan? Got some of th' lingos and a You fan! Because she's Aye-aye You Zoro fantastic! P-I-R-A-T-E Y-O-U! You Zoro! *ahem* Let's make t'is lingo water way to go fantastic bla bla bla! Name: You Watanabe Gender: Female Age: 16 Birthday: Um..... I forgot. (Bean: How dare you!!!!!! *throws a bomb directly to AmarinaDavi's face*) Affiliation: Unnamed Swimming Club (formerly) New Aqours Uranohoshi High School 2nd Year CYaRon! Team World User: Star Dragon World Buddy: Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic Items: Decks Family Relations: Unknown Friends: Chika Riko Ruby Hanamaru Yoshiko Dia Kanan Mari Appearance You wears an Uranohoshi High School uniform with a red bow-tie as a 2nd year student. You had a grey short hair. Personality You was always calm and composed. You had a big fan of sailors and pirates and had a hobby of cooking and swimming. You had a great bond with Chika which is unbreakable since they were kids. You was very caring with her friends especially Chika. You could feel Chika's feelings when Chika was sad and You will try to stop Chika's sadness. You's bond with Chika became a love that is still unknown, because Riko loved Chika too. Because of that bond with Chika, You became a Buddyfighter and exited a Swimming Club to enter Chika's team, Aqours. You fight alongside Aqours to defeat the sinister team, Muse. When Aqours decided to make three sub-teams, You chosen CYaRon team because of her bonds with Chika. Abilities Great Instinct: after having many Buddyfight trainings, You could feel what the enemy do next and what card that she draw next by her instincts. Swimming: Having a great swimming experience because of joining the Swimming Club on Uranohoshi High School. Cooking: You's cooking skills could make a bad food into a tasty food. Dragon Force: You's Dragon Force was just like Tasuku's, there will be a light blue light before transformation and there will be an ice crest on her head between her eyes and a pair of ice dragon wings on her back. Buddy Skill: You's Buddy Skill is a turbo jet attached on her shoes to fly up to the sky in Mach 1.0 speed. Relationships Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic Sonic met You when he was on the battle with Dark Gaia monsters outside Meropis (on Waves of Change arc) when You was diving with Kanan's gear. When Sonic was in danger, You suddenly made a signal to the sea guardian, Chaos, using a Dragon Force, unknown where You got it and made Aquarius the Sacred Chao reborn. Chaos then attacked the Dark Gaia monsters and helped Sonic. The others thought that Pearl the Priestess did that Dragon Force, but the truth You did. After some weeks after the tragedy, Sonic was running at the beach to visit Meropis to see if everyones alright. But then, Sonic saw a light blue light came from a forest up of the beach. When Sonic entered the forest, it was coming from You. Sonic absorbed some of the power and made him transformed into a futuristic-armored dragon. Sonic gazed up to You and he became buddies together because he felt that You was strong and You can't believe that she could see a transform from a hedgehog into a futuristic dragon. Now, Sonic protected You from danger in his full-powered futuristic dragon form, and he called it Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic. Chika Takami Having a great unbreakable bond since they were kids, Chika was very friendly to You. Chika was very caring to You too which is mentioned when Chika wondered to You what's happening to her. You had a love to Chika because of this unbreakable bond, and the love of You was still not accepted by Chika because of Riko. Riko mentioned that she love Chika too. As You misunderstands about Chika loving Riko, she became sad about hearing that someone broke her love with Chila. As Chika mentioned the truth that Chika neither loved Riko nor You, You felt good about that but a little bit sad that Chika didn't love her. It ends up onto a tie from the match of love. Even though that now Chika and You were only best friends, You was still protective and caring to Chika and won't let anyone love Chika. Fanmade You Used Cards Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic Size: 2 Type: Monster Power: 5000 Critical: 2 Defense: 5000 World: Star Dragon World Attribute: Neodragon/Speed/Blue Dragon Flavor Text: "No one could catch me, as well as catching my Buddy's love with Chika! I shall guard their love and friendship, as well as my Buddy herself, with the strength of Mach speed!" Cost Pay 1 Gauge Abillity/Effect: When this card enters the field, you may search for one "Dragonarms" in it's card name from your deck into this card's soul. "Buddy Guard" When the fighter is attacked, when this card is your buddy, change the target of the attack to this card. Soulguard Move Dragon Force 2nd Generation (Star Dragon World) Type: Item Power: 6000 Critical: 1 World: Star Dragon World Attribute: Weapon Flavor Text: "This mysterious dragon power that I've found deep in the capital town Meropis, shall be a great power, You Zoro!" Condition! your life is 6 or less, and you have a monster with "Sonic" in its card name on the field Cost Pay 2 Gauge This card on the field cannot be destroyed, nor returned to hand, its abilities cannot be nullified. Attack Sonic, "Supersonic Tornado!" Size: 2 Type: Impact Monster Power: 10000 Critical: 4 Defense: 5000 World: Star Dragon World Attribute: Neodragon/Super Speed/Blue Dragon/Ultimate Dragon Abillity/Effect:Cost 3 gauge & Put this card on top of a monster with "Sonic" in its card name on your field When this card enters the field, put one card from your drop zone into this card’s soul. If this card is attacking alone, damage dealt by the attack cannot be reduced! Penetrate Soulguard Decks "Crossed, our great bond! Which sailed through the seven seas! Luminize, Cross Sailor Dragons!" Cross Sailor Dragons Monsters: Size 2: Star Dragoner Speeder, Sonic X4 Future-gazer, Jackknife X4 Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon X4 Size 1: Dragonarms, Cavalier X4 Dragonarms, Emergence X2 Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare X4 Size 0: Dragonarms, Artiliger X4 Spells: Earth Barrier X3 Proto Barrier X3 Space Elevator X3 Impact Monsters: Sonic, "Supersonic Tornado!" X4 Items: Dragon Force 2nd Generation (Star Dragon World) X4 Bean: That's it for the You Zoro! I'll CYaRon and water way to go till tomorrow, the countdown is startin' to hours! Category:Blog posts